


Untitled

by cephalopop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopop/pseuds/cephalopop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate giving head," Dylan mumbles into Tyler's thigh, denim rough against his face. "But fuck, I wanna get my mouth on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written fanfiction before who am i

"I hate giving head," Dylan mumbles into Tyler's thigh, denim rough against his face. "But fuck, I wanna get my mouth on you." 

Hoechlin laughs and holds his big hands against the back of Dylan's neck, stroking the short hairs there. 

"You don't have to do anything you don't want," he says quietly. His fingernails scrape gently against Dylan's scalp.

Dylan laughs and takes Hoechlin in hand, rubbing his cheek against the grain of his jeans. "M'gonna do it the lazy way," he says, and Hoechlin barely has any time to breathe before Dylan's mouthing at his dick. He licks the underside of his cock once - twice - his tongue stiff and pointed. Hoechlin's breathing hard, fingers tensing against the back of Dylan's neck. There's no rhythm to what Dylan's doing; he just licks and kisses and nuzzles at Hoechlin's dick like a popsicle. It should look stupid as shit, but Dylan's mouth is warm and wet and altogether too lovely to criticize. 

"That's fucking hot," he manages instead, because it really, _really_ fucking is, and Dylan looks up at him mid-lick. His mouth looks swollen now, the beginnings of stubble burn on his chin and cheeks adding to the effect. He smiles at Tyler slowly, then closes his eyes and rests his head against Tyler's leg.  

"Just a minute," he says. Tyler is quiet as he continues to stroke the back of Dylan's neck while Dylan breathes, slow and steady and quiet in the darkness of their room. 


End file.
